leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Concept Battle 1
WELCOME TO THE VERY FIRST CONCEPT BATTLE! Concept Battle Rules *Each participant must create a Custom champion concept specifically for this contest. **The title should begin with CB1 *The custom champion must meet the Challenge presented with this contest. *Only one entry per contest. (You may submit a second champion to replace a previous one) *Each entry must have a link posted to this contest. Submitting your champion *You have 2 weeks after this Concept Battle is posted to post and submit your concept. Judges (see below) will have 1 week to throw put in their vote. As soon as the Judges have decided, polls with be posted. *Submit your concept by commenting with a link to your entry in the comment section below. Judges *If you have won a Concept Battle, you become a judge for the next two Concept Battles. *Judges cannot win Concept Battles, but are encouraged to submit Concepts and comment on other Concepts *Second time judges get to decide the Challenge. Winning the Concept Battle Judges give two POINTS to their favorite concept and one POINT their second favorite. They have 1 week after the submission deadline to give their POINT. If they don't decide they will loose their vote. After the judges have made their decisions, or after 1 week, the polls will go up. Concepts who place first in a category will be awarded 2 POINTS champions who place second in a category will be awarded 1 POINT. There are five categories. *'Kit Uniqueness:' Is the kit unique or does it follow to closely to another champion (It should not be compared to Champion Concepts, only champions in the game.) Vote on the champion that you feel copies the least. *'Kit Balance: '''The kit should feel balanced. Are there any unintentional exploitable ability loops? Are the numbers within reason? Vote on the champion that you believe would be balanced if released into the game today. *'Theme Cohesion:' No theme is unique. There is so much out there that even if you came up with an idea, there is no guarantee that someone didn't make something similar before you. What is important is if the theme fits the kit. If he is a huge monster would he feel like a huge monster when you play him? If he is an assassin will his game play match that? Vote on the champion who's kit matches its theme (Lore, Quotes, Name, Icons against best builds, suggested lane, and playstyle.) *'Challenge Fulfillment:' Did the concept creatively fulfill the requirement? If the requirement simply tacked on to the champion to get into this contest, do not vote for it. *'Personal Favorite:''' Vote for the champion you like best! for any reason! The champion with the most POINTS wins. In the event of a tie, the Judges will talk among themselves (private chat) to determine the winner. Challenge The concept must have one or more abilities that are altered/restricted in some manner by the decisions or actions of enemy champion(s). Remember that creatively (and boldly) fulfilling this challenge can get you extra POINTS in the polls or from judges. Judge Rotation Grrrbear26 (me) decided this CB's challenge and will be rotated out after it. Tridan V2 will decide the next CB challenge. Deadlines The submission deadline is 3/31/2015 at 5:30 pm (Mountain time Us & Canada) If you are worried about missing it, just submit a few days early. You may of course edit you champion at any time (without making it uneligible for this competition). Change log Small change to challenge wording from "The concept must have one or more abilities that are altered/restricted in some manner by the decisions or actions of your enemy champion(s)." to "The concept must have one or more abilities that are altered/restricted in some manner by the decisions or actions of enemy champion(s)." Entries Accepted *Gatiel by Degritone *Sorcia by JmLyan *Yuen by Zelmawiz *Caspien by Vietphro *Eidus by Mourncantor *Celeste by Lykrast *Marko by Scudmarx *Kyalith by Shigfugjim *Ziffy by VerySheepy *Oozy by Grixian *Hannibal by Willbachbakal *Neos by VirusVirus *Merilan by Orsampson *Aftraia by Draven, the Glorious Executioner *Zero by Commander Marko *Hayase by GutsyTick *Xia by AP Sejuani Pending *All submitions accepted Judge (not eligible) *Kyria by Tridan V2 Category:Custom champions